


For the fallen ones

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Original Percival Graves, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Graves is Grindelwald's half brother, Hurt Newt Scamander, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Newt Scamander, Past Abuse, Percival Graves Werewolf, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Werewolf Newt Scamander, werewolf credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: working title...A Magizoologist goes missing





	For the fallen ones

**Author's Note:**

> ummm I have been having very odd dreams lately... a twist to the film

Percival Grave was MACUSA most wanted man, next to Grindelwald. The rumour that is flying around between the Ministry of Magic and MACUSA is Graves and Grindelwald are working together. They had no proof of the two of them being cohorts however as they ran amuck through New York and England, then a Magizoologist went missing.

Newt Scamander had arrived in New York just as both Graves and Grindelwald attacked and he ended up getting caught in the middle. He was called in because of werewolf attacks through the New York area, muggles, witches and wizards alike were attacked young and old it didn’t matter this alpha wolf attacked whenever the full moon rose. MACUSA was at a lost at what to do this is why they called their British counterparts to send help and they sent their best Magizoologist. Then a young boy who was bitten lost control and started to attack people. Madam President had ordered her Aurors to kill if they see him, Newt had argued it was only because he was left in the hands of an abusive woman that he has lost control and if Madam President had ordered the pickup of everyone bitten then this wouldn’t have happened. 

She ignored Newt leaving the Magizoologist no choice but find the poor boy on his own, He arrived at the underground train station where the muggles had to flee screaming about a large wolf-like creature. Graves was already there watching as this redhead calmly walked up to the black wolf, he steps carefully as if it was one of his creatures and spoke to him softly “Credence.” He calls to him, he doesn’t seem scared but Graves can smell his fear. “I just want to help you.” Slowly as the wolf changes into the frightened teen. He looks up at Newt with tears running down his face he was curled up on his knees on the train tracks. “Can I come over to you?” He asked with a soft smile “I just want to see if you’re hurt.” He whispered, Graves watches from behind column he was shocked to see how Credence reacted to the English redhead. When he has spent months trying to get the omega to open up to him to help him…I did mess it up…he thinks to himself.  
“My head hurts.” The boy whimpered “It hurts so bad.” He tells Newt, as the redhead omega knelt in front of him.   
“Can I touch you?” He asked softly, the boy nodded and Newt cupped his face and wipes away the tears from his face. “You just need a safe place, to rest to feel better.” He stroked his face looking for the wolf that bites his mark; he knew this alpha wolf was is also a wizard as was using his wand to leave a tattoo of ownership on them. He doesn’t see one and he lets out a small sigh thinking this was good.

He looks at the boy and smiles softly he pulled something out of his pocket and pulled the cork out of the small potion bottle and handed it to him. “Can you drink this for Mummy.” It slipped out; he is so used to using the terms with his creatures that it is second nature to him. Credence takes the potion and drinks it “It will help with the pain in your head and it will help you to sleep.” The young omega then curled himself up in Newt’s arms.   
“I-I want to sleep.” Credence whimpered,   
“Then sleep pup, mummy won’t let anyone hurt you.” He whispers softly as he runs his fingers through the dark hair as the young omega drifts off to sleep. Graves watched as Newt waved his hands and his brown beaten up case appears in his hands and he opens it out and gently carries the young boy inside and then tuck him up in the cot, making sure he is safe before climbing back out. 

Once he leaves the case he heard the words “Crucio.” and felt unbelievable pain through his whole body. He falls back to the ground his case locking behind him. Grindelwald lifted his wand away breaking the curse and walks over to Newt whole lay on the ground gasping in pain. Through the tears in his eyes, he looks up to see the icy blue eyes of the most wanted man in the world looking down at him “I do like to see an omega laying there panting.” He grinned “Now isn’t that a sight brother.” He grinned at him, his blue eyes now flicking up to Graves as he steps out of the shadows and stood next to the blonde.   
“It is a beautiful sight.” Graves grinned, his eyes turning amber. Newt blinked up at the two men and as he tried to push himself up only to fall flat on his back.  
“Now wasn’t that your job, to get the boy to trust you?”   
“It was,” Grave said as he walks over to Newt who pulls his wand out, only for the dark-haired alpha to take his wand from him and wagging his finger at him. “Be a good omega.” He tells him as he looked at the blonde “I might have done something that might piss the omega off.”   
“For all your so call charm brother darling you still use your bite first.” He smirked as he picked up Newt’s case.   
“No please!” The redhead whimpered as he slowly started to get the feel of his body back. Grindelwald couldn’t open the case he frowned and looked at the omega and smirked.   
“Clever boy.” He turns to Graves who was eyeing Newt up and down “What should we do about our infuriating omega?” The blonde asked as he looked at the man next to him.   
“I want him.” Graves growled, his eyes glowing more amber it in the dull light of the underground tunnel.

Neither one said anything for a long time Newt wandered if there any way he could escape if only his legs worked. “Alright you can have him and the boy, don’t let me don’t again Percival. Just because we have the same father doesn’t mean I won’t kill you.” He tells him,   
“Glad we are on the same page.” Grindelwald put the case by Graves’ feet and then turned to leave. Turning back to the omega Graves chuckled as he walks to him before standing over him, Newt looked up as he watched the alpha kneel down trapping him on the uncomfortable ground. 

He cups his face and gently strokes the skin “Shhhh.” Graves whispered, “You want to be a good mummy to the pups?” He asked Newt nodded unable to form any words he could figure out what the wolf was about to do. “I bet you were the omega everyone took advantage of, sweet shy omega voided of his mother’s love father only saw dollar signs? Living in the shadows of your war hero brother, is it any wonder why you are the way you are? I think it’s time for someone to take care of you.” Newt frowned as Graves spoke to him softly his scent clouding his thoughts. “Just say yes and I will be a good alpha a good father to your babies and our pups.” He purred into his throat as he mouthed at the skin. 

Newt whimpered and as his body betrayed the smell of the alpha lulling him into his embarrass “Is that a yes?” He growled. Newt wanted to scream no but somehow the words have gotten lost and he whimpered out Yes. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as the fangs sunk in, his eye flew open and he let out a scream that echoed through the tunnels. Percival bite down hard making sure his bite cracks bone, Newt screamed again as he tried to push the werewolf off. Pushing himself up the alpha looked down at the redhead and stroked his face again but this time with bloody fingers, he grinned as he licked the blood of his lips “So sweetie.” He growled as he scooped up the half wake Magizoologist into his arms and collected his case, just as MACUSA’s Aurors rushed down into the tunnels their wands ready for a fight. 

The Madam President walked downed and stood in front of her Aurors and looked at the werewolf her eyes widen in shock as she looked at the blood dripping off his chin. Newt lay limp in his eyes his eyes fluttering open and close “Let him go Graves.” The alpha chuckled, his eyes flashing amber as he looked at the group.   
“Is that an order Madam President?” He mocked her as he lowered his head and licked up the blood from Newt’s throat and watched as the Aurors wince as the omega whimpered.   
“You have done enough damaged to our city.” She tells him, again he laughs at her.  
“No, I haven’t, I’m far from done.” And with a loud pop, he was gone.


End file.
